It is known that urea water used for exhaust gas treatment of an industrial vehicle deteriorates in quality at a high temperature even when the temperature is equal to or below a temperature at which ammonia is generated. In Patent Literature 1, an invention is disclosed in which a urea water tank is installed in a space adjacent to a radiator space where the air taken from the outside passes through and separated by a bulkhead. An object with which the urea water tank executes heat exchange is the air staying in the space, and the air taken from the outside cannot be utilized as a low temperature heat source.